Chuck vs the Williams
by Delilah Song
Summary: When a girl comes up to the Nerd Herd counter, Team Chuck gets thrown in a loop. Warning! Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chuck was at the Nerd Herd counter, it was a slow day for being a Friday, but Chuck was the only one manning the counter, Morg

Chuck vs. The Williams.

By. Delilah Song

Chap. 1

Chuck was at the Nerd Herd counter, it was a slow day for being a Friday, but Chuck was the only one manning the counter, Morgan, Anna, and the rest of the main crew were in the break room- probably playing 'mystery crisper' again. Even though big Mike had intercepted him before he could check on them, Chuck had a _Comp World_ under at counter that he was skimming while still looking as though he were working hard. So when a small ring came from the desk bell, as though someone merely gave it a small tap instead of a full ring, Chuck jumped.

Glancing up, startled, Chuck saw a young woman; she looked to be around his own age, maybe a few years younger, she had slightly curly, light, reddish-brown hair and large blue eyes. A small tote was over her shoulder, and she wore a dark screen tee and a pair of tan plaid Bermudas with black converses. Her long, suntanned fingers were jingling a key ring, she was clearly nervous.

"Excuse me, Chuck?" she said, reading his name tag, "I'm… my name is Reagan Walters, and I'm looking for a Steven Williams, do you know him? Somebody said they saw him here."

"Steven Williams?" Chuck repeated, no I don't think…" he trailed off as the girl, Reagan, pulled out a picture and unfolded it, handing it to him. It was a picture of a woman laughing with a man… Casey. Chuck gave a panicked glance to the girl, the picture and back again. The girl didn't look like a bad guy, but Chuck had been surprised a lot lately.

"I ah, ah wh- why are you looking for him?" he asked urgently. The girl sighed and her eyes darted back and forth.

"I… you'd think I'm crazy." She said, "my Mom, and… my house, they came- and… and they killed her." She whispered, her eyes were watery, "they left, I think they were looking for me, I was visiting, and I think they knew somehow. And mom was saying something about this guy, Alec Baldwin or something, he was after me, and that I should find my dad and…" she trailed off, as Chuck had had a flash right after she said 'Alec Baldwin'.

"I don't think you're crazy Reagan." Chuck said can you just head back to that room back there, it's the break room, and there'll probably be some employees around the fridge, just ignore them, and send some of the Nerd Herders out okay? I'll be right back there."

"Okay." She said nervously. As soon as she was out of sight, Chuck signaled to Casey, and the two went into the theatre room, Sarah managing to appear almost instantly.

"Alec Baldwin, a top agent, he used to be NSA, as Casey will remember." General Beckham said, Casey nodded, his expression dark, "how did you come across this information, Bartowski?" Chuck looked uncomfortable.

"I heard a customer talking about a drive through run." He lied badly. Beckman looked at him sternly but said nothing.

"And did you flash on any information as to where he is?" Beckman asked tensely.

"No, but I'll ask- I mean, think on it." Chuck replied.

"Very well." She answered, the screen flashing off.

"Spill Chuck, what's the truth?" Casey said, glaring at Chuck. Sarah also looked at him curiously.

"A woman came up to the Nerd Herd station, and she said her name was Reagan Walters, and that she was looking for a man named Steven Williams." Chuck said. Casey glanced up sharply. "She said that her mother had been killed by Baldwin, and her mother told her, before she died, to look for her father."

"Oh my god." Sarah whispered. Casey remained with his blank expression.

"Chuck, go ask the kid where her house was." Chuck looked at him warily.

"Casey, her Mom just died, don't you think that the topic might be a bit… fragile, couldn't you guys just look for recent murders in the area? I doubt her mother lived that far away."

"Chuck, that would take more time, we need to know where Baldwin last was as soon as possible." Casey growled, "We don't have time to tiptoe around frailly."

"Casey, she-"

"Chuck." Sarah said gently, "it's not even guaranteed that there would be a report, I doubt Baldwin would leave a kill in the open like that."

"What?"

"He probably went back to get the body." Casey stated, and for a moment, it looked as though something flashed across his face, but it left just as fast.

"Can't you just ask her?" Chuck said desperately.

"Chuck, I know this is hard, but you have to- she must trust you if she told you all of this." Sarah said, her tone implying that she was losing patience.

"Okay." Chuck said after a moments pause. He took a breath and stood, "Casey, do you want to see her?"

"Why would I?" Casey asked without emotion. Chuck looked at him and started to say something but then seemed to think better of it, settling for giving him a slightly disgusted look, and walking out.

"Knock knock!" Chuck called as he walked in. Reagan looked up from where she was talking to Anna, a grateful look passed over her features as she saw him. Chuck walked over, "Anna- front desk." Chuck said. Anna grinned, nodded, and sashayed out the door.

"Thank-you, she's kind of scary." Reagan whispered to Chuck once Anna was gone, Chuck chuckled.

"She can be I suppose." He said, he then took on a serious look, "Reagan- I hate to ask, but do you remember anything about the attack? Did they say anything?" Reagan's eyes took on a sad look and she shook her head.

"Mom seemed really urgent; I think she knew they were coming." She sighed, "She talked really fast, saying that I had to find my Dad. And that I had to get protection because that Baldwin guy was coming for me." She sighed, "She gave me the picture and told me again that as far as she knew, my Father's name was Steven Williams, and that I had to find him because I was in danger. Then, a loud crash came from the door. She told me she loved me and…" her sentence choked off, "she pushed me and told me to run, run!" tears started to drip down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away, "I'm sorry." She choked.

"That's alright." Chuck said, pulling her into a hug, "I lost my mother too, she didn't die but, it hurts. Just let it out, alright?" she just nodded.

"I just… hate crying in front of others." She choked out.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Chuck said with a small smile.

"Listening in?" Sarah asked, coming up beside Casey who had a piece of equipment up to the door, he was using it to listen in.

"The intersect needs to be monitored at all times." He growled, "Though you have forgotten that many times ." Sarah just rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow, lashing out- this has got you in some kind of a mood." When Casey didn't respond, her tone softened, "Casey, what-"

"I don't want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with our mission now."

"I don't exactly recall many missions- CIA or NSA requiring sex." Sarah said, Casey tensed.

"She wasn't a mission." He stated. Before turning and walking stiffly away from her, "now might be a good time to act all 'jealous'." He told her, "I don't recall a comforting hug as part of Chuck's instructions."

"Did he get the location?"

"It doesn't matter, I remember where it is." Casey stated in a tone that clearly said it was end of discussion.

"Walters!" Big Mike called; Reagan stepped forward with a salute, dubbed out in her new Buymore green, "What is your knowledge of computers?"

"I majored in graphic design sir, and minored in webpage design sir!" she yelled back.

"Can you sell stuff?" Big Mike called.

"Yes sir, I can!' she called back.

"Good. Shadow John…" he started in a normal voice, and then stopped, "Bartowski! Where is John?"

"Uhhh, I think he's sick sir." Chuck said, knowing very well that Casey was still somewhere around the store in his Buymore green, avoiding his daughter apparently.

"Fine, Walters- shadow Grimes." He told Reagan. She nodded, "Let's move people!" Big Mike exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

As the team fanned out over the store, Chuck slipped away from his station and managed to find Casey, "Casey, why are you avoiding Reagan?" he asked, "she wouldn't even recognize you, the picture doesn't show your face, it's disguised by the sunglasses and the fact that you're smiling."

"It could blow my cover Bartowski." Casey said, "We checked the house- there were signs of a scuffle, and some unwashed dishes, but it was a Baldwin-style break, everything linking him to the scene was gone."

"Meaning her Mom…"

"Was not found at the scene, neither was any of her blood. Though it looks as though Walters over there, cut her finger with a knife at the last dinner, a tiny bit of blood was found on the knife, it's hers, not her Mothers."

"I'm assuming you DNA tested it as well?" Chuck filled in, Casey glared.

"It changes nothing." He said, before turning to talk to a customer a few steps away. Chuck switched his gaze to watch Reagan, she was doing better. This last week she had found an apartment, and a job. She jumped at loud crashing noises, and that one night she was forced to stay over at Ellie's (she had refused but Ellie had refused to let her go to a hotel) she had woke up screaming, but she didn't anymore. Chuck sighed; things were going to get a bit more interesting around the Buymore- that was for sure.

A/N: Yay! My first Chuck Fanfic! This one has actually been written for while, so I apologise for any inconsistencies. However, I love it! :D I hope you guys love it too, so I'm going to pace out my updates so as not to get your hopes up, I only have 4 chapters done xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs. The Williams.

By. Delilah Song

Chap. 2

Chuck sighed, 4 broken phones fixed in the last half hour, and now another one. Why the Nerd Herd was actually there was a mystery. He scanned the store as the man started complaining about the quality of the phone. There was Morgan, fallowing a couple of people around trying to make them buy something. Jeff and Anna were at the station, just a little bit away from Chuck himself. Casey was pacing through the store, and Reagan was making a sale to a guy in ridiculously large clothes and gold jewelry, the ridiculous attire made Chuck grin.

When he started to try and feel her up, then Chuck stopped grinning.

"Back off buddy." Reagan growled, grabbing the punk's wrist and twisting it backwards so fast that she was shocked… and a bit disappointed, that she didn't hear a crack.

"You bitch!" the idiot yelled, raising an arm as if to strike her, he never got the chance. Casey grabbed him, picked him up, holding him about 5 inches in the air.

"I believe she said back off." He growled, "You might want to try to do so."

"Yeah, I got it!" he squeaked.

"Good." Casey growled, practically throwing the guy down. The guy promptly sprinted off, about the same time Chuck arrived.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked Reagan. She smiled at him, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him before turning to Casey, "thanks, sir."

She said with a smile.

Chuck was once again struck by the similarities between the two. Now that they were standing right next to each other it was impossible _not_ to see the resemblance. No wonder Casey had been hiding for the past few days.

"It's fine." He said gruffly, "you had him pretty good. Go back to work Chuck." He then turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Reagan asked, looking confused.

"John Casey." Chuck told her.

"Not the most social fellow." She commented.

"No, he really isn't." Chuck agreed. They stayed there a minute, and then Reagan tuned and started towards a customer.

"Go back to work Chuck." She said with a grin.

"So you attacked the guy that assaulted your daughter?" Sarah clarified, looking bemused. Casey glared at her.

"No. I stopped the guy before Bartowski could run over and get his head smashed in by some punk in bling." He stated.

"Oh, what's the matter Casey? Afraid you'll be caught caring?" Chuck asked sharply, the two turned to him, rather surprised (even if they didn't show it) to hear Chuck use that tone.

"Look Chuck, just because you have the hots for my- this girl, doesn't mean you _know _me." Casey stated coldly.

"No, it doesn't- but I do know the situation she's in." Chuck stated, they were both standing now, "And I _know_ that when my Mom got up and left, I sure as Hell would've liked to _know_ my Dad. But you aren't even giving her the chance." Chuck gave the same disgusted look he'd given Casey earlier, when Reagan had first stumbled into the Buymore. Casey growled slightly in his throat, and started to say something but Sarah got there first.

"Guys! I called you here for a reason!" she yelled, pushing Chuck back into his chair, and giving Casey a sharp look telling him to do the same, "we have a lead on Baldwin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs. The Williams.

By. Delilah Song

Chap. 3

"And here comes the miracle." Morgan said dreamily. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Morgan, are you drunk again? That's –" she trailed off as the blonde woman put her hand on Chuck's chest and met him in a warm kiss, "ahh... who is that?" she asked in confusion.

"Dude, Reagan, where have you been? That's Sarah- Chuck's girl." Morgan informed her with a smirk. Reagan's eyebrows shot up.

"She is with him?" she clarified. Morgan nodded solemnly.

"He is a hero to us all." Morgan said. Chuck and Sarah, holding hands, walked over to the home theatre room- a general area where couples went to make out.

"Come on boys, lets give them their privacy." Reagan said, rolling her eyes, and spinning Morgan, Lester, and Jeff away. She herself however, gave one last glance to the home theatre room, and saw John Casey slip into the room suspiciously. Reagan narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in a very Casey-esque way.

"So, what's this lead?" Chuck asked as soon as Casey closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, as the three left Reagan slipped over to where Sarah was browsing the CDs, "Can I help you find anything?" Reagan asked kindly. Sarah turned and started for a moment. Reagan chose this moment to have her 'shocking' realization, "Oh! You're Sarah, right? Chuck's girlfriend?" Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you must be Reagan." Sarah said. There was a moment of silence as each girl tried to think of something to say, "oh, yeah. Well- I was looking for the BeeGees, but I just can't seem to find them."

"Oh… well, you're looking in the 'K's." Reagan said with a smile, she led her over to the 'B' section, "So, how long have you and Chuck been going out?"

"A couple of months, I had a major phone malfunction!" Sarah said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. The Nerd Herders love those." Reagan said.

"I know that now!" Sarah said with a grin, then she glanced at her watch, "Oh! I have to go, thanks for helping me find the Beatles CD!" Sarah said with a smile before walking off. Reagan stared at her strangely.

* * *

"Reagan!" Ellie greeted her, "I'm so glad you could make it!" Reagan smiled, "Hey, what's that?" Reagan held up the little plant and smiled.

"It's called a Calamansi tree, it's like a bonsai tree but it grows tiny little oranges!" Reagan said happily, "I just wanted to… thank you for everything these past few weeks." Ellie nodded and smiled at her.

"You know… you look so familiar to me, and I just can't figure out why." Ellie said in confusion, shaking her head. That's when Chuck made an appearance.

"Hey guys! Food's here, Reagan's here, and…"

"Morgan has arrived also!" Morgan exclaimed, making his appearance behind Reagan, "Ah sweet, a Calamansi tree." He acknowledged, nodding at Reagan's tree. She smiled widely at him.

"Thanks Morgan." She said, "But I thought Sarah was joining us too."

"Couldn't make it sadly." Chuck said with a sad little frown, "So I asked Morgan to join us instead-" he paused, staring at the tree now in Ellie's possession, "Is that a tiny little tree?"

"a Calamansi tree." Ellie, Morgan, and Reagan all corrected him.

"Hah. Ellie, I recommend sending that up to John – he loves those tiny little trees." Chuck recommended.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Ellie said, "I have seen him with those plants."

"Excuse me Bartowski's!" Reagan interrupted, "are you talking about regifting my gift directly in front of me?" she put a pretend outraged look on her face and turned to Morgan, "I don't think I'm appreciated!"

"I don't think so either, let's go Reagan!" Morgan agreed.

"Alright, stop you two." Captain Awesome said, striding into the room, "Chinese is here, let's eat!" Awesome paused, "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"I can't believe you don't like Chinese food!" Chuck exclaimed. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I love Chicken fried rice!" Reagan protested, holding up a chopstick full to prove it.

"Yeah. But you don't like fancy sauces, or shrimp, or dumplings…" Morgan trailed off, "come on. Try a dumpling." He insisted, holding one up.

"Yeah. That's what I want, a bizarre dumpling with beard germs on it." Sniffed Reagan.

"Ohhh, she's snippy with food!" Morgan observed, "Chuck. Dumpling her." Chuck loyally speared a dumpling on his fork and held it up to Reagan's mouth. Stubbornly, she kept her mouth closed.

"Come on Reagan! Open the hatch, here comes the spaceship!" cooed Chuck, swooping around the food.

"Aww, guys cut it out." Ellie said, rolling her eyes, and grabbing a shrimp for herself. Just then Reagan's jaws snapped open and she bit the dumpling off of the fork. After a few moments, Ellie couldn't help it, "Well?" she asked.

"Ehh." Reagan commented with a shrug before returning to her rice.

* * *

"Oh, come on El! You don't even need Park Place!" Morgan protested. Ellie just laughed evilly.

"Would you like to buy it from me?" Ellie asked, holding up the card. Morgan glared.

"Power corrupts you." He murmered evily. Awesome laughed, and wrapped his arm around Ellie. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Maybe that's Sarah!" Ellie exclaimed happily, "Morgan, get the door." She said, waving the card evilly. Morgan complied, letting in, instead, Casey. Chuck stared at him in confusion and Casey just gave a tiny headshake in response.

"Good evening guys, I sensed some fun, and just wanted to stop by and say hello." Casey said with a charming smile. A smile which faltered as soon as he noticed Reagan there, but soon returned, "No Ms. Walker today?"

"No, Sarah couldn't make it." Ellie said sadly.

"Hey John, grab a pillow- join in!" Awesome offered, "I'll team up with Ellie – you can take my properties."

"Oh, I couldn't do that." John protested.

"Come on Casey, you have to help us fight the evil power of Ellie!" Morgan exclaimed, "the power has corrupted her."

"Ah, power corrupts us all." Reagan said knowingly, "When I was seven, my mother let me cook dinner – almost burned down the house and set her boyfriend on fire." She added with a self-satisfied smirk, "one of the first and last times she ever dated, actually." Chuck laughed.

"Ellie, remember when Dad tried to get us to like that twenty-something?" Chuck remembered. Ellie laughed and just shook her head.

"Parents are just weird." She turned to Reagan, "I didn't know your Mom was a single parent?"

"Oh yeah- apparently my Dad was some scumbag who left before I was born." Reagan said with a shrug, "I think he was British actually." She mused, "Anytime she'd date she'd get all angry whenever the guy was, like, strong… Maybe he was a wimp?"

"Gosh, that's got to suck not knowing who he was." Awesome said, his eyebrows raised. Reagan just shook her head.

"Nah, sullen teen was sooo twelve years ago." She said with a smirk, "What about you, Devon? Any parent angst?"

"No, Devon's parents are the most mushy couple ever." Ellie said with a grin.

"Second only to us babe." Devon added, giving her a kiss. Chuck rolled his eyes while Reagan made an 'aww' sound before looking at her watch.

"Oh, dang!" she exclaimed, "I have to go, I have an… important… thing to do." She stuttered.

"You mean you have sitcoms to watch?" corrected Morgan. Reagan glared at him, and chucked a throw pillow at his head.

"Oh Reagan, don't leave!" exclaimed Ellie, "We'll grab the popcorn and watch the shows with you!"

"Aw, you don't have to do that." Reagan said, coloring slightly.

"No worries. Morgan, go help Devon, Ellie, and Reagan with the snacks, Casey and I will find Reagan's shows on here." Chuck said, going into the living room with Casey as the teams dispersed."

"I think you should start talking in a British accent." Chuck told Casey with a slightly bemused expression. Casey just glared.

* * *

A/N: I totally just came up with this chapter so I can take some time with the actual plot of the story! That's next chapter ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs. The Williams.

By. Delilah Song

Chap. 4

"_You are registered for classes, just go in and take the class- tells us if you flash on anything."_ Sarah's instructions rang in his head. Chuck looked at his bare feet. He had never been one for the whole 'martial arts' thing. Plus he wasn't wearing any socks, or shoes and the 'dojo' pants they gave him were too short.

"Chuck?" a familiar voice rang, Chuck shot his head up in disbelief but, sure enough, there was Reagan skipping over to him. She was also barefoot, her dojo pants were tied up with a red belt, not a stark white one, and her black shirt had the dojo's crest on it, as opposed to his plain grey shirt, "Oh my God! Are you just joining? I normally don't come this time of the week, but I haven't shown up in a while, and supposedly we have a new teacher who's supposed to be good, and stress relief you know, with everything, and… I'm rambling, I'm sorry, it's just so familiar and I half expect just to leave tonight, and drive up to my Mom's for dinner." Her eyes were watering but she shook her head, and took on a familiar determined expression, "I'm good."

"You _seem_ good." Chuck agreed sarcastically, her hands had an iron grip on his arm, and despite her Casey-esque expression, she was quite pale, "Seriously, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

_**"Easy there tiger, you have a mission to do, she'll be fine."**_ Casey said through Chuck's earpiece.

__"No, I'm fine" Reagan said, shaking her head again, "a few sit-ups and I'll be good as new!" she insisted, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the main classroom.

"Wait- sit-ups?" Chuck asked in alarm.

"Chuck, are you okay?" Reagan asked, looking a bit concerned. Reagan was looking a lot better though, she had more color in her cheeks. Chuck, however, was flushed and breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chuck said.

"That's what I said the first day," Reagan said with a smirk, "and then I passed out." She grinned, "Go change- we'll go out for pizza." She said with a grin.

"Alright." Chuck agreed with a weak smile. He waked into the changing room. It was empty, as he was the only one who appeared to change afterwards.

_**"A date, Bartowski? You need to come debrief us about the mission." **_Casey's voice growled

"I didn't flash on anything." Chuck whispered angrily, "and I feel light-headed, back off." He quickly changed into the jeans and red t-shirt he'd brought with him. As his head turned towards the door, he caught sight of what he assumed to be Baldwin's supplies. Barely peaking out of one of the bags, there was a cardkey. Chuck walked over and, using a tissue, picked it up.

And then he flashed.

Chuck paused, debating whether or not to tell Casey.

"Chuck?" Reagan's voice floated in from the hallway, "Ready to roll?"

_'I'll tell him later.'_ Chuck decided.

"So you didn't flash?" Sarah asked an hour or so later back at the Orange Orange secret lair.

"Nope." Chuck said, he still looked a bit flushed, "It was just a workout, there was a role call, he introduced himself as the new teacher." He paused, expression remembering, "When he called Reagan he fixed her with a creepy gaze." Chuck turned to Casey, "how do you two know each other?" he asked, "Is Reagan in danger?"

"When he went rouge, I was the one sent to kill him." Casey explained.

"I think you missed." Chuck commented.

"I aimed for the heart and it got stuck in the ribs." Casey said, "A rookie mistake."

"Yeah…" drawled Chuck awkwardly, feeling a bit frightened, "'got to hate those ribs."

"Chuck, did you see anything you might have forgotten?" Casey growled, fixing Chuck with such a glare that Chuck had a quick stab of fear that Casey might actually be able to read minds.

"Oh, well I found a room key." Chuck said after the moment passed, "room 702 at the Hilton a few block away from the Buymore."

"Chuck you idiot." Casey growled. He promptly pulled his gun out of the holster, "You couldn't have told us this one hour ago?"

"I was tired! It slipped my mind!" exclaimed Chuck, moving backwards as it occurred to him that an angry Casey had a gun.

"No, you just wanted a date." Casey growled again.

"Boys. Stop fighting." Sarah snapped, standing and slamming her hands on the table, with the look on her face that clearly stated that she was quite capable of murdering them, "What's important now is that we get there." She said patiently, as though she were speaking to children.

"Chuck. Stay in the car." Sarah stated. Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's never safe in the car." Chuck maintained. Casey stared at him angrily and Chuck held up his hands, "Fine. I will stay in the car." He said with a sigh, "I promise."

Casey and Sarah nodded at him, before slinking into the hotel. Chuck sighed, and started to fuss with the dials on the radio station. He glanced out the window and saw a girl walking, holding a grocery sack. A long, dark car was following her suspiciously and Chuck tensed, wondering if he should go over and help. A few hulking figures then hopped out of the car, and the girl started to run before one grabbed her. Chuck decided that now would be a good time to help.

"Hey!" he called, running over, "let her go!" he growled at hulking figure as the girl…. Was that Reagan?… continued to kick and scream. She then noticed him.

"Chuck?" she asked, "Chuck! Help me! Chuck!" she exclaimed as the figure, undisturbed by Chuck, continued to carry her away. Suddenly Reagan's demeanor changed, "Chuck Run! Get away!" she cried, kicking at her captor harder, Chuck turned and saw a figure with a bat.

"Everybody freeze!" Casey's voice cut through the chaos like a knife. All of the hulks turned to stare. Chuck did as well, while even Reagan paused to stare. Casey had a gun leveled evenly at the hulk with the bat, as did Sarah.

"No, I don't think we will." A voice said, the guns turned to the voice and Alec Baldwin stepped into view. He was smirking evilly, and he too held a gun- pointed at Chuck.

"Interesting companion for two agents." He said casually, fixing his gaze upon Chuck, who was tensed as though about to launch himself at where Reagan was being held (she had stopped struggling to watch in disbelief at the proceedings)

"Drop the weapon Baldwin." Sarah called, never peeling her eyes away from the man's face.

"No, I don't think I will Agent Walker." Baldwin said, still in a casual tone, "clearly this man is important to you two." He stated, "So my deal is, I'll let the geek live, and I take the girl with no one following me." He said with a smirk.

"No!" Chuck exclaimed, spinning to look at Casey and Sarah. Reagan, meanwhile, seemed to have gone finally frozen in fear, "Casey, you can't let him-" Chuck flustered, "Reagan!"

Baldwin had still not taken his gun, or his gaze, away from Chuck, and it was now clear that the Hulk who had the bat, had also grabbed a gun, "Come on Williams." He called, "That's my offer. Drop the guns."

"Sarah!" Chuck called helplessly.

"Drop them Williams!" Baldwin yelled, his voice finally snapping into anger, and his hand tensing on the trigger. The tell-tale sound of two guns being placed on the ground and slid over was heard, and The Hulks and Baldwin started making their way towards the car.

"Williams?" Reagan murmured, still perfectly audible in the sudden silence. She stared at Casey wide-eyed, "You're Steven Williams?" she asked before the Hulks shoved her into the car, "You're my father?"

"Father of the year it seems." Baldwin drawled, "No following." He reminded the agents. The car started and Baldwin paused before getting in the car, "That includes you hero." He stated. Then he lowered his gun, and shot Chuck in the arm.

"GAH!" Chuck let out a yell in disbelief at his pain, "Reagan!" he called as Baldwin rushed into the car and it drove off, running over Casey and Sarah's guns. Chuck doubled over, grabbing his arm.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled, she and Casey running over, "Chuck, are you okay?" her voice started to fade as Chuck started to feel himself going hazy, "Chuck stay with us…" then he blacked out.


End file.
